


finally found home

by shesthemuscle



Series: Sunrise and Other Short Stories [7]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 18:58:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19797025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthemuscle/pseuds/shesthemuscle
Summary: Daisy returns to her partners after a tough mission.





	finally found home

The mission was a complete fiasco despite the team accomplishing what they set out to do; that said, all Daisy wants to do is climb into bed with her partners and snuggle for the rest on the night.

Neither Bobbi nor Hunter were on the mission and she misses them when they’re not altogether.

It didn’t take her long to reach their room.

**“Can we cuddle?”** she asks.

Bobbi looks up from the book she’s reading and frowns at the sight.

“Of course, babe. Hunter will be back in a moment,” she responses.

Daisy smiles then drops her bag on the floor.

It takes her a few minutes to change out of her tact suit and clean up before throwing herself dramatically causing Bobbi to laugh.

The two women move to find a comfortable position for the both of them—Daisy with her head on Bobbi’s chest and an arm draped over her stomach while Bobbi has one arm around her back so she can run her fingers through the ends of Daisy’s hair while the other one rests on her hips.

Daisy sighs.

“I’ve missed you two, a lot,” she states softly.

“We missed you too, love,” comments Hunter as he enters the room.

The door closes behind him.

Daisy shifts slightly so she can hold out a hand to him.

Quickly crossing the room, he climbs onto the bed and spoons Daisy from behind causing her to let out a contented sigh.

This is where she belongs, she’s finally found the home she’s been searching for all of her life.

Hunter nuzzles his face against her neck.

“Next time you have a mission that takes you away for that long again, you’re taking us with you,” he mutters against her skin.

“Agreed,” comments Bobbi.

Daisy laughs in response.


End file.
